Tu sonrisa
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru y tengo 17 años. Mi vida la de un tipico adolescente normal aburrida sin nada que hacer solamente practicar, pero eso cambio cuando ella aparecio. Que sera lo que enamoro a nuestro portero de inazuma japan? pasen y lean


**Hola gente, se que dije que pondría el Vacations primero, pero he estado un poco ocupada y este ya estaba listo, asi que lo puse proero. Endo: Ay si como no ocupada estabas durmiendo! Haragana! Son mis vacaciones y las tengo que disfrutar mejor ya callate y di el disclaimer. Endo: ok….**

**Endo: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Andrea, solo nos secuestro para hacer sus historias.**

**Callate! Que si se dan cuenta me demandan, empezare con el pov de Endo**

**Tu sonrisa**

Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru y tengo 17 años. Mi vida la de un tipico adolescente normal aburrida sin nada que hacer solamente practicar, pero eso cambio cuando ella aparecio. Cambio mi vida completamente fue como un giro de 180 grados. Y esa persona que cambio mi vida fue nada mas y nada menos que mi queridísima Aki.

**FIN DE ENDO POV**

Estaba Endo en su casa acompañado de su novia Aki.

Aki: Oye Endo que tienes? Has estado muy callado

Endo: -sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Ah? No, no es nada solo recordaba como te conoci y me enamore ¿lo recuerdas?

Aki: -suspiro- Ahhhh como no recordarlo fue el dia mas feliz de toda mi vida. Lo recurdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

**FLASH BACK**

Era una tipica tarde de Otoño, Endo como de costumbre estaba entrenando con su neumatico cuando vio a una chica de cabellos cortos y verdosos.

Endo: Hola! Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru, cual es tu nombre? –pregunto con su tipica sonrisa-

¿?: M-mi nombre es Aki Kino

Endo: Un gusto en conocerte Aki y dime vives aquí?

Aki: Acabo de mudarme de Estados Unidos

Endo: Bueno, espero que podamos ser buenos amigo!

Aki: Tambien yo, me tengo que ir a casa nos vemos Endo

Endo Adios!

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL ISNTITUTO RAIMON – **

Profesor: Chicos tenemos una nueva estudiante. Preséntese por favor

Aki: Hola mi nombre es Aki Kino vengo de Estados Unidos, espero que podamos ser amigos.

Profesor: Señorita Kino sientese al lado del señor Endo –lo señala-

Aki: Deacuerdo – se sienta junto a el – Hola Endo

Endo: Hola Aki que alegria verte de nuevo

Aki: lo mismo digo

Endo Oye Aki quieres sentarte con unos amigos y yo en el receso?

Aki; Ok

Las clases pasaron muy lentas por lo aburridas que estaban

**EN EL RECESO –**

Endo: Chicos les quiero presentar a una amiga Aki ellos son Kazemaru, Goenji, Kido, Fubuki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Natsumi, Haruna, Atsuya, Fudou, Genda y Sakuma

Los mencionados; Hola mucho gusto

Aki: Hola

Haruna: Aki eres de nuevo ingreso?

Aki: Si acabo de ingresar al instituto

Natsumi: Ojala podamos ser buenas amigas

Aki: Si

Pasaba el tiempo y Aki, Haruna y Natsumi se convirtieron en las mejores amigas eras como hermanas. Y Endo se volvio el mejor amigo de Aki, aunque el sentia algo mas por ella, queria ser algo mas que un amigo. Cuando estaba cerca de ella se sentia nervioso al igual que ella. Disfrutaban de la compañía de el otro, sienten lo mismo pero sin darse cuenta. Aunque el no sabia cual era ese sentimiento que sentia en su pecho cuando estaba con ella, tampoco sabia si ella sentia lo mismo ( Yo: ya pronto lo sabras) para el todo eso era nuevo.

Hasta que un dia…..

Endo: Oye Aki me podrias decir algo?

Aki: Si claro Endo, que sucede?

Endo: ehmmmmm pues veras… que es ese sentimiento que sientes en el pecho? – nervioso –

Aki: mhm? Creo que ese sentimiento del que me hablas es el amor

Endo: Que es eso?

Aki: Pues veras es algo que sientes por algo o por alguien a quien le tienes mucho aprecio y cariño

Endo: Y como sabes cuando estas enamorado?

Aki: Uno sabe que esta enamorado cuando esta persona es dueña de tus pensamientos y no te deja dormir porque aparece n tus sueños y cuando esta a tu lado te sientes feliz y nervioso por dentro. Por que lo preguntas Endo-kun?

Endo: Ehhhhh pues por que…. Por simple curiosida jejeje – rie nervioso-

Aki: Esta bien, bueno ya llegamos a mi casa gracias por acompañarme

Endo: fue un placer

Aki: no quieres pasar?

Endo: no gracias Aki, me tengo que ir

Aki: Ok, bien gracias de nuevo 9le da un beso en la mejilla- adios – entra a su casa –

Endo: - se toca su mejilla – Aki…. ( por que no se lo dije? Soy un cobarde ) – se va –

**CON AKI**

Aki: Endo…..

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE –**

Endo: Oye Aki supiste que habra un baile?

Aki: Si

Endo: Me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo al baile? –sonrojado como tomate - ( yo: jijijiji Endo: callate ¬/¬ )

Aki: Me encantaria Endo

Endo: Encerio?

Aki: Si, pasa por mi a las 7:30 pm

Endo: Esta bien

**EN EL BAILE –**

( Yo: para que sepan Aki iba con el cabello suelto un poco rizado, un vestido escotado color crema hasta la rodillas, con zapatos negros de tacon alto, guantes blancos , con un collar con la letra A de diamantes y unos aretes largos de diamantes )

Endo; Aki te ves preciosa

Aki: Gracias Endo –se ruboriza –

Comienza a sonar una cancion llamada " Mi corazon encantado" de Cesar Franco

Endo: Quieres bailar?

Aki: Seria un honor

Y comienzan a bailar al compas de la cancion mirandose fijamente a los ojos del otro. Cuando terminan de bailar…

Endo: Aki me acompañas afuera?

Aki; Claro – se sientan en un banco cercano –

Aki: que sucede Endo-kun?

Endo: Aki y-yo estoy muy enamorado de ti me di cuenta cuando me dijiste que era amar una persona

Aki: Endo…. Yo…..no se que decir mas que esto….. yo tambien te quiero

Endo: Aki no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso – la besa –

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Endo: Si y sabes que fue lo que me enamoro de ti

Aki: no, que fue?

Endo: Tu sonrisa

Aki: Awwwwww Endo, pero sabes tu no fuiste mi primer amor

Endo; A no?

Aki: No fuiste mi premier y unico amor

Endo: jaja sabes Aki tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazon deja encantado

Aki: Endo….. te amo

Endo: Y yo a ti mi queridisima Aki

_**-THE END –**_

**YO:Listo termine Endo: aleluya te estabas volviendo loca. YO: Calla al menos agrádeseme por ponerte con Aki. Endo: Bueno es cierto gracias ^^. YO: De nada, me despido espero sus reviews y les recomiendo escuchar la cancion es muy linda. BYE BYE! =)**


End file.
